


Shame

by VanillaC0ke



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaC0ke/pseuds/VanillaC0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo Hewajima catches Izaya Orihara off-guard in a back alley way. Use your "Imagination"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt belongs to Vanilla-C0ke on DeviantArt *ME* http://vanilla-c0ke.deviantart.com/  
> Written by : MrClaudeSpears on DeviantArt http://mrclaudespears.deviantart.com/

It was sometime between midnight and three am.

A large hand grabbed Izaya by the shoulder and hauled him backwards, throwing him up against the wall. An arm, thick as a tree, slammed down across his chest and kept him pinned. The impact knocked the wind out of him, and he fought to get it back, his hands going up instinctively to wrap around the wrist that was resting against his jaw and holding his head at an awkward angle.

He hadn’t heard anyone come up behind him. He hadn’t even realized he was being followed. That was unusual…how could he have dropped his guard down so low?

“Shizuo,” he said, growling between his teeth. He didn’t struggle, he just let himself hang there with Shizuo holding him up entirely. The rough surfaces of the bricks dug into his back and pricked his scalp.

Shizuo didn’t say anything. He simply stood there, holding Izaya up for a few moments longer before releasing him. Izaya gasped and hit the ground, landing awkwardly on his knee and bracing for impact with his palms, scraping them against the pavement until they stung. He looked up, and the stronger man was standing over him.

Izaya licked is lips and sneered. “Is this an assault? You have no taste.”

“I didn’t come here for you.” Shizuo said. “I just decided to pick you up along the way.” Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s thick black hair, pulling his head back far enough so that their gazes could lock. “It’s going to be quick. Open up.”

Izaya scoffed. “You can’t be serious…”

“Don’t,” Shizuo said, “make me hit you.”

Izaya glared. He weighed his options of getting into a fight, but considering how the stronger man had already thrown him around like a kitten in a sack, he didn’t think the odds were very good.

Izaya licked his lips and did as he was told, opening his mouth just a little. Shizuo took two of his free fingers, shoving them into Izaya’s mouth. Izaya furrowed his brow, sucking on Shizuo’s fingers for a second. Shizuo pulled them away abruptly, and Izaya opened his mouth wider to take a deep breath.

Shizuo used the moment to his advantage. Izaya felt the blazing hot head of Shizuo’s cock pressed up against mouth. He was forced to open up as wide as he could to accommodate it, and Shizuo moaned under his breath, sliding all the way, forcing Izaya’s mouth wider and wider until he had swallowed it all the way up to the base.

“Fuck,” Shizuo rammed himself down Izaya’s throat, thrusting so hard that the smaller’s man head went back and ground Shizuo’s hand against the bricks. Izaya choked a little bit, quickly regaining control and moaning. He tried to push Shizuo out with his tongue, but that only drew out moans of pleasure as it ran up and down the length of Shizuo’s cock like a scathing piece of silk

Shizuo started rocking his hips back and forth, fucking Izaya’s mouth. Izaya had no choice but to try and breath through his nose, but even that was difficult. His face was turning red from both the humiliation and the effort. It felt like an eternity, and all he could hear was the distant sound of traffic and Shizuo’s grunts, as well as his own clothing scraping against the brick.

Finally, Shizuo pulled out. Izaya’s jaw was aching and his throat felt like it was on fire. There was a long string of saliva between the tip of Shizuo’s cock and his red, abused lips.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo, hatred burning in his eyes. Shizuo smiled and grabbed hold of his cock. That last touch was all it took before he unleashed his cum all over Izaya’s face, covering him in shame.


End file.
